Bound To You
by DenisseDC
Summary: Patricia and Eddie literally get bound together in hand cuffs for punishment off Mr Sweet but what mysteries unfold once the cuffs are off? And what challenges will the couple face? Peddie story. Based with the cast at the end of season 2 of house of Anubis. couples are Peddie , Jara , Amfie , Fabina and Joy is single, for now.
1. Getting Bound

Patricia's POV

"NO!" this could NOT be happening "YOU CAN NOT DO THIS!" I was getting angry , really angry .

"Yes I believe I can Miss Williamson , your little antics are getting way out of hand. This is the only way I feel I will get any response from either of you." Mr Sweet looked from me to Eddie, who surprisingly, had nothing to say.

"Don't you think it's a little bit inappropriate? especially with all of Victor's stupid rules!" I was desperately trying to worm my way out of this stupid punishment. It was totally unreasonable. Not to mention unrealistic. I looked towards my boyfriend for help, Sweet was his dad, surely Eddie could get us out of this.

"Uh. Dad, this is a little bit unrealistic don't ya think?" He was pleading, begging, just like me.

"Please Mr Sweet, it's stupid, can't we just have detention for a year or someting?"

"This is not up for negotiation. You two will be tied together by the wrist for 48 hours straight, maybe then you won't want to spend so much time together." He was serious. There was no way out of this, so now for the next 48 hours I would be attached to Eddie. Great!

"Dad this is ridiculous! What is this even going to achieve?" Eddie was just as mad as me.

"Reverse psycology. I heard it works." Sweetie went into his top draw and got out some silver handcuffs and locked my left wrist to Eddie's right. I couldn't stop thinking of how we got into this situation. My back pressed up against Eddie's bedroom door, his hands roaming freely up my thigh and lingering at my waist, his thick lips kissing my neck and working there way down to my shoulder. My hands were gripped so tightly in his hair I think I nearly pulled it all out. That was until Victor walked past the window and caught us making out, breaking one of his many rules regarding physical contact, then he ratted us out to Sweetie, landing us this very abnormal punishment.

We left Mr Sweet's office in silence, bound together by our wrists and made our way back to home. I'm sure Alfie and Jerome would have some sarcastic comment on this - along with most of Anubis house.


	2. Anubis Laughs

Eddie's POV

It was worth it. Totally. Maybe we were stuck with the lamest punishment ever but just thinking about the way Patricia moaned my name that day while my lips were at her neck, makes me realize how lucky i am. Patricia's amazing and I've never felt this way about anyone before. She's different. I loose my cool around her. Sometimes it gets quite embarrassing.

We walked back to Anubis house in silence are hands entwined, making the handcuffs a hell of a lot more comfy. Honestly I could think of a much better way to use them, and i could pick the lock on them within seconds, though spending 48 hours attached to Patricia seemed pretty fun.

We walked through the door into the lounge where everyone was already sat waiting for dinner. Straight away we caught everyones eye as they all started to laugh, earning them an eye role from Patricia. Before they could make any snide comments I stepped in " Yacker and I have to stay handcuffed to each other for the next 48 hours as punishment" they just laughed harder as we sat down in the two spare seats in between Joy and Mara.

"Well I think it's cute how they can't leave each others sides. It might benefit their relationship" Mara said very matter-of-factly.

"or it just might make me wanna kill him even more" Patricia injected before Trudy came in with dinner. Both Patricia and I leaned in to stack food onto our plates, forgetting our attachment, making the cuffs dig into our wrists as our hands headed different ways.

This was gonna be a lot harder than I thought!


	3. The Issues Part 1

Patricia's POV

Victor had just called lights out with his stupid and predictable "pin drop" speech, that left me and Slimeball sat in the living room trying to sort out sleeping arrangements. We decided to sleep in the clothes we had been wearing all day as changing wasn't exactly going to be easy.

"Why don't we just sleep in my room, no big deal. Fabian will be cool with it, it's not like we're going to be doing anything naughty." Eddie said with a roll of his eyes. I had told him that I wasn't ready to go all the way with him, and although he was disappointed, he understood. That's one of the many reasons why I loved him. He didn't push me into anything I didn't want to do.

"Victor will kill us if he finds out." I replied. We both knew Victor wasn't going to be very helpful in our current situation. In the end we decided to just not sleep, we sat on the sofa in the freaky Anubis living room and listened to sick puppies all night on Weasel's Ipod. It was actually a great night.

By the time Mara and Joy came down at 7 am I had fallen asleep on Eddie's lap. His head leaning on the wall behind the sofa. I woke up to the sound of joy squealing "AWW! they are soooo cute together" and the flash of her camera phone going off, i was too tired to care that she took that picture. By the time i woke Eddie up from his deep sleep the rest of the house had surfaced for breakfast. Everyone was still in there panjamas , which was very common on a Saturday morning.

"Morning everybody. Did you all sleep well?" Trudy asked carrying in a huge plate of bacon. Thanks to Eddie and Alfie a lot of food is needed in Anubis house. There were mumbles and nods from around the table, then of course perky little Amber starts today's conversation with "I had an amazing dream last night!" Leaving everyone else diving into the full-English breakfast Trudy made.

Eddie's POV

After what was an amazing breakfast full of bacon and eggs Yacker and I headed into my room to get clothes. I picked out just a simple light blue v neck t-shirt and some jeans, unsure on how i was going to be able to change, then we headed up to the room Patricia shares with Joy and Mara, Yacker grabbed those sexy lace tights that I really dig on her and a plain black vest top from her closet draw, then opening her closet to get a red crop top to go over her vest. We headed into the girl's bathroom to change, not that we knew how we were going to do that. We were just stood there looking at each other, unsure on what to do. Until she finally spoke. "So if you turn around I can get into my skirt no problem then I will do the same so you can change your trousers, then we just have the problem of tops."

"Yeah sounds like a plan" I said turning around to face the shower and not Patricia, even though I wanted to look. I had tried once to go all the way with her but she said she wasn't ready for that, which is cool with me, even if every time I want to see her all I wanna do is rip her clothes off. I loved her enough to wait until she was ready, I didn't want to push her into anything, i was just happy being with her.

"Okay Eddie, I'm done, you can turn around now" I heard her say in her hot British accent that drove me crazy, there was just something about the way she said my name that made my knees go weak. Jesus I'm falling hard, I never thought i would ever be this into a girl. I turned around to face her in her lace tights and that skirt, she was hot, no questions asked but she was also more than that, beautiful, cute, pretty, drop-dead gorgeous and not to mention sexy. Her hair looked all slept-in and messy and it was surprisingly a good look on her, well, she could look good in anything.

"Eddie? are you alright?" She asked, noticing me staring at her "What's the matter?" I could see the confidence draining from her as if I thought there was something wrong with her. There is nothing wrong with my Yacker, she's perfect!

"Nothing beautiful, you just look really good." I gave her my cocky one sided smile that I knew she loved.

"Thanks." she said smiling, pulling me close to kiss me lightly on the lips. But that wasn't good enough for me, and i could tell she wanted more too. I grabbed her neck with my free hand and pulling her towards me, kissing her deeply, she started to bite down on my lower lip, her way of letting me know i could move my hands. Our handcuffed hands were dropped to the side of us but i wasn't going to let her attachment to me stop me. My hand reached her leg and I felt her shiver under my touch, i moved it farther and farther up her leg, the only thing between my hand and her leg was her skirt, I let my hand linger on her hip as my lips removed themselves from hers and made there way down to her neck. Then I started sucking, leaving Patricia moaning into my ear as she ran her fingers through my hair. When i was certain the hickey would be noticeable I let my lips find there way back to hers as I pushed her harder back onto the wall.


	4. The Issues Part 2

***Knock*Knock* **"Anyone in there? I need my comb?" a familiar girly voice said through the closed door. Patricia sighed and pulled away from me , moving to get Amber's comb from the sink cup board. She opened the door and gave Amber her comb , closing the door and turning towards me. "As nice that was Slimeball , we should probably get changed now." I smirked in return.

Yacker turned away as I changed into my jeans then we were faced with the problem of changing our tops. Thankfully Yacker had chosen two tops with elastic meaning I could just step through the arm hole in order to get her put it on. It was harder than it sounds though , she took her top off revealing a very nice black lace bra , making me have to look away before I lose my cool again and started making out with her . Man She's perfect! Once Patricia was fully dressed we were just left with the situation that my top wasn't going to stretch around us , leaving me stood in front of Patricia topless , she liked it though , I could see the blush form in her face as her eyes widened at the sight on my six pack.

"Don't drool , Yacker."

" I wasn't drooling , you just caught me by surprise that's all."

In the end we had to cut my top on the right side from my neck line to the end of the sleeve , which Patricia poorly stitched back up with black thread , it looked quite cool actually . I might start that as a new trend . Then way made our way back down in the living room where everyone was waiting for us.

"So either it was extremely hard for you to get changed or the two of you got in on the bathroom , and according to the sounds , I vote getting in on. " Jerome said as we entered the room . A blush crept up to Patricia's cheek. "That blush says I'm right." He added.

"And that love bite agrees!" Fabian gushed as he looked disapprovingly from Patricia to me.

"Oops." was all I had to say.


	5. Truth Or Dare

Hi :)) I fast update because the story is saved in my laptop and I just ulpload it .

Review Pleasee :))

* * *

Patricia's POV

Eddie and I were officially half way through our punishment and already tired of each other. We sat in silence for the entire day in the front room, talking to our housemates as they came in to join us. Now the entire gang was here, Trudy was cleaning the attic and Victor was at a school board meeting, he wouldn't be back until 10. So Me, Eddie, Joy, Mara, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Nina, Amber and Mick were all sat in the front room in a circle around a coke bottle. It was originally Amber's idea to play truth or dare but Alfie said it would be more fun if the bottle decided who was picked. We had been playing since 7:30 and it was 9 o'clock now.

Jerome came downstairs from toilet papering Victor's office for his dare and sat back down in his place next to Mara. "Done!" he said proudly. "Who is the bottle going to choose next?" He spun the bottle until it finally stopped on Amber. "So Amber, truth or dare?" Jerome asked slightly evilly.

"Defo truth if you're the one giving the dare Jerome!" Amber replied as Jerome sighed, Amber never picked dare, she was too scared, not that I would want a dare of Jerome.

"Okay, so..." Jerome stalled. We had asked Amber so many truths that there was literally nothing more to ask her. "Who is your least favourite person in Anubis house and why?" He asked.

"OMG Jerome!" Amber whined. "That is SO not fair! She sighed. Okay so, maybe, UGH! I DONT NOT LIKE ANYONE! But I guess, maybe Eddie, possibly." She finally said.

"WHY?" both me and Eddie said at the same time.

"Its not like I dont like you, but I'm British Eddie, I dont get your jokes, that annoys me!" She said leaning towards the bottle.

"Who's next?" she asked nobody in particular as she spun the bottle. It landed on me.

"PATRICIA! truth or dare?" Amber asked

"Ugh! Dare." I said, I didn't want some sloppy truth off Amber, delving way to far into my personal life.

"I dare you to...KISS EDDIE!" she said excitedly as everyone groaned. that was the only dare Amber knew.

"No amber, say a real dare." Jerome told her. "something she wont wanna do!"

"but please remember that i'm attached to her" Eddie piped up.

"fine!" Amber said. "I dare you to put lipstick on Corbiere." She said, handing me a bright pink lipstick.

"okay." I said, hoping from the sofa at the same time as Eddie. "Lets go Eddie." We walked up the stairs and Opened the door to Victors study, which Eddie had picked the lock of earlier in the night for his dare. We went in and I put the pink lipstick all over Corbiere's beak. Then we walked back out, avoiding the toilet paper and the many more violations that had been done to Victors office. Then we went back down to the others, just in time as Victor walked through the front door, early from his meeting.

"Evening Victor!" We all chimed.

"Evening." He replied walking up the stairs and into his office. We all sat waiting for him to come storming down, then he did. "I DO NOT KNOW WHO DID THAT TO MY OFFICE AND I DO NOT CARE. YOU WILL ALL CLEAN IT IN THE MORNING! NOW BED! NOW!"; Everyone ran off to their rooms except Eddie and I, and Victor went down to the cellar. Then we once again fell asleep on the sofa.


	6. Clean Up

Sorry If I haven't Update for a while :) REVIEW.

* * *

Eddie's POV

By the time I woke up the sun was just starting to shine through the massive ancient window in the front room. That must mean it was WAY to early for me to be awake willingly, i checked my watch, 7 am, way to early, the only reason I would be up this early is either because I have been woke up, or because I'm hungry, my stomach made the sound of a dying whale, and I knew why I was up. Patricia was still asleep with her head on my lap and her reddish brown locks sprawled across my legs, she was always stunningly beautiful, but when she slept, there was a certain vibe of innocence I rarely ever see on her and i liked it, though tough poker face Patricia who constantly kept me on my toes, was no doubt the girl of my dreams and the love of my life. My stomach made a sound again and Patricia started to stir. Our cuff linked hands lay still on my legs near her face, I could feel her smooth breath on my fingers as her head moved slightly.

"Eddie?" she said raising her head.

"Is there a whale dying in your stomach? 'cause it just woke me up!" she sounded grumpy, Patricia was not a morning person nor a peoples person.

"Sorry babe, I woke up hungry." I told her stroking her hair away from her face with my free hand.

"Its okay, and don't call me babe!" she said, I knew she hated it when I called her babe, she thought it was too impersonal and generic, she didn't like to think of all the previous girls I had called babe, although there was many of them, none of them compared to Patricia.

"Sorry Yacker."

"That's okay Edison, shall we go get some food in you before you die of hunger?" she asked as if she was reading my mind. She got up off of my lap and stood up, i joined her and we walked awkwardly joined into the kitchen. I made us pancakes with one hand, showing extreme skill, then coated mine in whipped cream and syrup.

"How can you eat those?" Patricia asked.

"Its 7:15 am and your already going over your sugar limit."

"I'm more concerned how you can eat pancakes dry." I replied wittingly. "Come on Yacker, plain is boring."

"Yeah , but you don't wanna overdo it."

"True." I said back to her. Trudy then came down to make breakfast.

"Hi Lovelies" she addressed us.

"Hey Trudes." Patricia replied,

"Hi Trudy."

"Now you know I love you both but please...get out of my kitchen." she told us.

"I need to make breakfast."

Patricia and I held our hands up in surrender and exited the kitchen, sitting down at the table with our pancakes.

"Ready to tidy Victors study today? she asked as I stuffed a wad of pancake and whipped cream into my mouth.

"I guess." I said through a mouth full of food.

"Gross." Patricia said quietly to me. "

"I guess we deserve it." Patricia said to Trudy as she started to fry bacon.

That's when the rest of our housemates started to fill into the room, addressing us as they came, until we were all sat digging into our food.

"Ugh, I can't believe we ALL have to tidy Victor's office, I didn't even take a dare!" Amber whined.

"Amber." Joy started. "We all have to do our bit, all of us contributed in some way, by either doing the dare, or giving someone a dare." She stated very Matter-of-factly.

Then victor walked in, dumping a bunch of sponges and other cleaning stuff onto the table.

"I want you children to make my office spotless BEFORE you even think of leaving this house!" He shouted to us.

We all mumbled some "Yes victors."

and gave nods as he turned and left, Alfie earned a glare by saying "Eye eye captain!" while standing and saluting.

We all grabbed a sponge each and Trudy brought up a bucket of water, making small talk as we went and cleaned victors graffitied, toilet papered and just generally vandalized study. That was one fun night we had, but cleaning was not so fun!


	7. Door Banging

Hi :)) I uploaded The Touchstone of Ra - House of Anubis promo in youtube :D Im so excited bc of peddie.

heres the link : /EnXzreEMpQw

* * *

Patricia's POV

Although I love Eddie, a lot, he was starting to get on my nerves, cleaning Victors office was hard!

We had to move to the same place at the same time and we constantly bumped into each other.

At least we only had 8 hours left. I have to admit though, Being joined to Eddie did have its up sides, like right now.

We were in the girls bathroom, supposedly changing, actually in all fairness we were changed. I had changes into another black vest top and into my lace tights with a red skirt and Eddie had changed into black jeans and a light blue top, using the same trick as yesterday morning, meaning there was a line of terrible red stitching on the right side of his top.

Now somehow, with no one to blame, I was sat on the surface by the sink with my mouth attached to Eddie's.

We had been kissing for at least half an hour now and Slimeball's mouth was just making it's way to my neck when we got interrupted.

"Trixie, Sweetie Junior, stop locking lips and get out of the bathroom." A posh British accent, much like my own, called from the other side if the door.

"Why do you need to go into the GIRLS bathroom Jerry? Isn't that a little bit weird!" Eddie called back to Jerome who was now banging his fists onto the door.

"Mara has been waiting for 10 minuets now so GET OUT!" Jerome answered.

"Wow, that girl has Jerome wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" Eddie remarked quietly to me.

"Yep." I replied.

"So we should probably leave before he tears through the door." I said laughing as i got up off of the counter. We opened the door to find a cocky looking Jerome and an embarrassed yet satisfied Mara.


	8. No Sibuna

Hi :))) My classes are gonna start next week . And I will try my best to update twice a week :D TY for the reviews and Follows . REVIEW :)))

* * *

Eddie's POV

Jerome, he was going to pay for that later, when I'm out of these cuffs. Patricia's cheeks were still flushed a bright red colour as we sat down on the couch in the front room. Amber, Alfie, Nina and Fabian were already scattered around the room, mumbling to one another quietly.

Thats when I heard Amber say "Sibuna." as she raised her hand over her eye, everyone copied, unaware that Patricia and I were sat in the room.

"You know, you should probably check you're alone before you start saying Sibuna." I remarked.

"Yeah , and why were we not invited to your super secret Sibuna meeting?" Patricia asked.

"Sorry guys, it was kind of a last minute thing, we were just coming to find you and Joy." Nina said.

"Okay so, we are here, whats with Sibuna?" I asked Nina.

"Nothing." Fabian replied before Nina could "That's the problem."

"Okay, so the problem is that there is no super creepy mystery to solve?" Patricia asked sarcastically.

"It's a little bit weird that no ghosts have come to talk to us this year, don't you think?" Alfie said to us, ghosts? I really need to be made up to date on what has happened the past two years of Sibuna .

"True." Patricia mumbled. "So whats the plan?"

"We just need to keep our eyes open for anything mysterious." Nina told us.

"Will do."

Patricia's POV

So no sibuna this year, no creepy people, no ghosts, no tunnels and no sneaking around, this might be the best year here so far.

* * *

Review :))) TY GUYS


End file.
